Un mes para olvidarte
by angelica68
Summary: Que pasaría si a tus 16 años te dijeran que tienes que cambiarte de ciudad para poder conservar tus papeles de residencia? Como se lo dirías a tus amigos? Cuales crees que serian los sentimientos de tu amor no correspondido? Todas estas preguntas rodean la cabeza de una rubia poco interesada en las respuestas hasta que llega un tal Victor


_Esta historia tiene un cambio de tiempo en los eventos, al momento de que estos pasaron toda la pandilla ya tenia 16 años( es que me gustaría describir a Arnold y a Helga de una forma mas jóvenes y un poco cambiados jijiji espero que no les moleste)_

Que pasaría si a tus 16 años te dijeran que tienes que cambiarte de ciudad para poder conservar tus papeles de residencia? Como se lo dirías a tus amigos? Cuales crees que serian los sentimientos de tu amor no correspondido? Todas estas preguntas rodean la cabeza de una rubia poco interesada en las respuestas

Don't no why? I'm surviving every lonely day... Sonaba insistentemente como cada mañana, una alarma que Helga conocía perfectamente pues era una canción que dedicaba a alguien muy especial para ella. Se despertó con el mejor animo del mundo ( aunque sabia que no iba a durar mucho) y se destinó a ponerse su ropa para ir a la escuela la cual no variaba mucho, bueno en si no variaba y menos el color el cual había escogido para su armario sin ser su favorito ya que había escuchado que con el color rosa se vería mas femenina.

Después de terminar de arreglarse, teniendo serios problemas con su cabello el cual prefirió llevar suelto sin ningún lazo ni nada, al intentar asomarse a la cocina esperaba no tener que toparse con nadie pero amarga fue su sorpresa al ver a la familia ( asi lo llamaba ya que no se sentía parte de ella) reunida tan en la mañana mostrando un ambiente de amor y dulzura, y fue hay cuando su peor pesadilla y el porqué de la familia tan feliz se materializó en frente de ella

- Buenos días hermanita bebé- fue el chillido que escucho Helga quien hizo una mueca parecida a la que uno hace cuando el maestro le pregunta algo del único tema que no estudio.

- A que se debe la apestosa, digo maravillosa visita hermanita- fingiendo una sonrisa y amabilidad digna de un premio Oscar.

- que uno no puede visitar a su querida familia- preguntó con una sonrisa perfecta la de lentes.

- Querida deberías por lo menos avisar- respondió la menor con un tono de preocupación.

- acaso querías darme una sorpresa hermana bebe- decía ilusionada Olga con estrellas en los ojos.

- no lo decía para no estar - sentenciaba Helga sin ninguna emoción mientras desayunaba un cereal y escuchaba la radio.

Sin prestarle atención al último comentario Olga volteo a seguir hablando con sus padres, que aunque estaban felices se veían un poco preocupados.

Helga solo escuchaba un parloteo sobre papeles, residencias, Inglaterra y un montón de cosas que ni entendía, así que termino su desayuno y se intento escabullir hacia la puerta para intentar salir sin ser vista.

- ¿a donde vas hermanita es muy temprano para ir a la escuela? -Dijo Olga con un tono de preocupación.

- voy a pasar por Phoebe y ya se me hace tarde adiós- dijo la rubia con una severa crisis mental por ser descubierta antes de salir, pero antes de cerrar por completo escucho un grito de su padre que le decía

- Olga hoy vamos a ir hablar con tus maestros...- Helga no lo dejó terminar diciéndole- HELGA PAPA, SOY ...helga,- diciendo lo ultimo con un tono de tristeza para luego recuperar su postura de matona- y que hice para que vayas a hablar con mis maestros-mostrando su característica rudeza.

Al no obtener respuesta del gran Bob, simplemente cerró la puerta con un gran azote para luego irse caminando calle arriba hacia su escuela

Es verdad le había mentido a sus papas para no levantar sospecha, ella no iba a pasar por Phoebe, ella no quería tomar el camión para no toparse con cierto rubio con el que tenía cosas que arreglar pues solo había pasado una semana de los sucesos en el techo después de haber salvado el barrio.

_Flashback_

_Helga ( como voz ronca) y Arnold había salvado el vecindario y se encontraban el el techo de industrias futuro presenciando con tranquilidad el atardecer cuando de repente el rubio volteo su cabeza para admirar uno de los mejores cuadros que había visto en su vida, veía la silueta de la rubia un poco desarreglada ya que hace algunos instantes casi morían, su cabellos estaba un poco desbaratado lo que dejaba que algunos mechones ondulados cayendo con delicadeza en ese cuello tan largo y terso ella miraba al horizonte con una mirada profunda y un poco melancólica pero esperen eso era una sonrisa!? Arnold quien estaba encantado por aquel hermoso cuadro que se le mostraba no se dio cuenta que tenía una sonrisa de bobo en los labios y menos se dio cuenta que la rubia lo estaba mirando de una manera dulce, los dos se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que sintieron la respiración del otro al estar tan cerca y acortaron la distancia con un beso que ninguno de los dos tenía planeado._

_Helga estaba tan impresionada con aquello que cuando se separaron sus ojos estaban como platos y necesito algunos momentos para recabar la información que pasaba por su cabeza Arnold se emocionó de gran forma al escuchar esas palabras pero sabiendo en el contexto en el que estaban prefirió pensar que fue por por la emoción del momento y simplemente se quedo callado a lo que Helga le dijo - Arnold no te preocupes solo fue un malentendido , sabes que te odio- Arnold sabía que era demasiado perfecto que no podía ser cierto y prefirió quedarse con las últimas palabras de Helga a lo que dijo- si Helga, lo se bien- con un tono de tristeza que la rubia no noto._

_Flashback end_

Helga no se dio cuenta cuando, opacada por sus pensamientos término a una cuadra de la casa de huéspedes, en donde vio como Arnold se estaba subiendo a su carro y viendo hacia el retrovisor fijándose que había cierta adolescente estaba con cara de molestia en su cara.

Ella lo estaba viendo fijamente, con aquellos ojos azules, venía vestida con sus típicos jeans rasgados y con una camisa negra con el estampado que decía: _welcome to the jungle, _con letras blancas con un bordado plateado. Arnold estaba tan embobado viendo a helga que no se percató que ella se estaba alejando, por fin cuando se dio cuenta la siguió rápidamente y se acercó a la acera donde ella estaba, tocó el claxon y le dijo:

-¡buenos días Helga!- le sonrió Arnold...

* * *

Es la primera vez que escribo algo así que por favor ayúdenme con sus comentarios diciéndome que les gusto y que no y claro si quieren que lo siga

La canción del despertador es IF I CAN´T HAVE YOU en la version de GLEE


End file.
